Milkshake
by Life's Crash Test Dummy
Summary: "You know that show about glee club where they sing and give people slushy facials? Well, at Denver Elite, we throw milkshakes." Kaylicky /Alphabet Challenge – M/


**Title: **Milkshake

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, obviously, because if I did then MIOBI would not suffer because the actors/actresses have such open contracts and so we only see certain characters ever four episodes or so.

**Rules of the Payson-Nicky-Forever's Challenge:**

1) The two of us are going through the alphabet writing stories using a word that begins with each letter.

2) We both started with 'A', but now alternate. She does 'B' next and I do 'C' and on and on.

3) We get to pick each other's word.

4) All stories have to be at least 500 words in length.

5) We have five days after the other author posts to post the next one.

6) My stories will always be Kaylie/Nicky and hers will always be Payson/Nicky

Once the contest is over, we're going to each put up a poll on our profiles asking people to vote for their favorite story in the contest.

**Warning: **LONG A/N at the bottom!

* * *

**Milkshake **

Nicky doesn't exactly know how he assimilated into the Denver Elite family, but he has.

The girls are bitchy and stuck up and the boys are cocky and competitive. They aren't exactly the type of people he sees himself becoming life long friends with. Actually, from his first day, Nicky thought he would grow to hate these people and make more enemies than he'd care for. That feeling was hyphened when, at the end of his first week as a Denver Elite gymnast, Nicky got blasted in the face with a chocolate milkshake.

"Someone's looking tasty," Kelly Parker had said laughingly.

By that time, Nicky had a thick mixture of chocolate ice cream, milk and bits of ice, sliding down the front of his face and soaking into the collar of his t-shirt. He had just finished showering and was done for the day. Out by his car, with his mouth open, catching some of the concoction, Nicky shook his head much like a dog and wiped the chocolate from his eyes.

"A gift from Denver Elite I assume," Nicky said angrily.

"Aww, Nick, pull your g-string out of your ass," Kelly said, standing close, but out of the splash zone. She looked so amused that Nicky had to stare at the ground to keep from blowing up at her. "Can't you see a Glee reference when it's literally thrown in your face?"

"A what?"

"You know, Glee, the show?" Kelly said. "All us elites have Sunday night hangouts where we make salads and the boys barbeque whatever they can get their hands on. Marty thinks a best working gym is one with people that actually like each other. I prefer the 'friends close and enemies closer' mantra. Anyways, we watch Glee together. Puck is beyond hot for a boy with bad hair and all the guys have a thing for Rachel's knee socks."

"It'd be nice if I had a clue as to what you're talking about," Nicky said. He ripped back the zipper of his gym bag sitting on the hood of his car, clawing through it, searching for a towel.

"It's just the Denver welcoming committee, well, welcoming you," Kelly said. She touched his cheek with her index finger and traced his jaw before bringing her chocolate-tipped finger between her pretty pink lips. "Hmm, chocolate. Trust me. That's a good thing. Looks like someone just got their invite to Sunday hangouts."

"Well, that isn't happening. There's no way I'm going," Nicky said, cleaning up his face and knowing his shirt is a lost cause. "You Denver kids sure have a strange and…sticky way of showing you like someone. A text message would have worked just fine.."

"Come on, Nick, think of it as an initiation," Kelly argued. "You're one of us now."

He raised his eyebrows. "So you got a milkshake thrown in your face when you first started?"

"God, no. I'd behead the bitch that tried," Kelly laughed at the very idea. "Who do you think was the genius that came up with the Milkshake Face idea in the first place?"

"I really should stop being surprised," Nicky said dryly, pulling his shirt off from over his head. He used the soft cotton of his t-shirt to wipe off the excess chocolate and he felt Kelly's eyes looking him up and down, but chose not to acknowledge it.

"Just text me if you reconsider. The girls are dumb and the boys are idiotic, but at the very least, they're entertaining," Kelly said, starting to back away. "Remember, Nick, even elite gymnasts get lonely."

With that being said, Kelly Parker had walked off, leaving Nicky still sticky, but also contemplating.

He ends up going to the Sunday hangout and every one after that. The girls are still bitchy and stuck up and the boys are still cocky and competitive, but somehow using whatever strange powers Kelly Parker has over him, she gets Nicky to go along with it. He sits with them poolside and mostly he quietly observes, but a few times Kelly even drags him into conversations, usual heated arguments. He always thought gymnastics was something he had to go at alone, but apparently not.

Nicky learns the undermost workings of the Milkshake Face. Kelly was telling the truth when she said a chocolate milkshake to the face is a good thing. They use chocolate for initiations, but also during friendly fights and to blow off steam after practices. When you cross one of the guys you get a bland vanilla milkshake over the head and when the girls don't like someone they show it with strawberry.

The first time Nicky ever Milkshake Faces a person his name is Trent Donovan. He's conventionally good-looking with blonde hair and blue eyes. He's a decent gymnast, trained well, but not exactly passionate. The day he waves around a magazine with a picture of Kaylie Cruz, National Champion, and goes on and on about how "she's just asking for it" and how he's the one that's going to "give it to her hard" is the same day Kelly drives him down the street to the Frosty Palace and they pick up a nice, cold vanilla shake.

After Trent is screaming bloody murder with vanilla ice cream dripping down to his expensive running shoes, everyone congratulates Nicky with high-fives and proud smiles. Honestly, he's never felt this type of acceptance and camaraderie at the Rock. He feels wanted and apart of something and it makes the transition that much less painful. They have their dramatic moments, but for the most part, Nicky feels he belongs.

One day when he gets a text from Kelly Parker that says '_it wasn't me_' Nicky knows things can't be good.

_What now, Parker?_

_Front parking lot. Now. Make sure you smell good._

Nicky can't say he isn't surprised by Kelly's vague and odd text message. He's known her for quite some time, but he always gets this foreboding feeling like he doesn't really know who she is at all. She's a complete mystery and a mind-fuck even when they're sitting together, sharing a couch, and she's schooling him on who's sexting with who and who is really Quinn's babydaddy.

He quickly shuts his locker and grabs his bag before heading out through the gym and finally to the front parking lot. There he sees a crowd of people, hysterical laughter and the piercing sound of girls screaming their lungs out. One of the voices sounds almost too familiar. It's the perfect pitch and tone. All he'd need is to hear that voice shouting "arrogant ass" and he'd imagine it'd be Kaylie Cruz.

"What exactly is your problem with me? I don't even know you!"

_Holy shit._ It _is_ Kaylie Cruz.

She's at the center of this crowd of gymnasts and she is literally a mess. Her face is doused in a pink liquid and there are darker patches on her pink tank top. Her denim shorts have splatters of pink and there are droplets streaking down her long, tan legs. There's milkshake all in her hair and she's holding out her hands, palms up and dripping wet. Nicky sees Faith Giancana and Mila Grande high-five. He should have known it'd be them.

Oh, and it's _strawberry_. How lovely.

"I'm almost upset I didn't get to her first," Kelly says, doing that thing where she just appears out of nowhere at his side. Nicky is hardly deterred anymore. "Rule one of dating the enemy is never to leave her alone with your gymnastics family, especially the Terrible Two."

"I don't even know what she's doing here," Nicky murmurs beneath his breath. Before Kelly can respond, Nicky pushes his way through the crowd that's laughing and pointing with their camera phones out.

"You should know better than showing up on our turf, Champ," one of the girls says snottily.

"What are we, in _Grease_?" Kaylie asks, still wiping at her eyes. "We aren't the T-Birds and the Scorpions!"

"Alright, girls," Nicky says, breaking through the pack and joining them in the center. "I think she's had enough, don't you? You already Milkshake Faced her." Nicky gives Kaylie a look over, starting from the top of her head to the tip of her sneakers and back up. He can't resist the smallest of smirks. "And by the looks of it, you got her _good_."

The girls giggle. "Aww, Nicky, you're no fun."

"Sorry everyone! Show's over!" Nicky shouts, finally addressing the masses. "Go home!"

The crowd disperses with grumbles and groans. Nicky turns back to Kaylie.

"So T-Birds and Scorpions, huh?" Nicky asks teasingly. He isn't completely cut off from the world of pop culture. Though Nicky can't understand why, his mother loves that movie.

"I can't really think when I'm pissed off," Kaylie huffs. "What is with you people? Who does that?"

"What do you mean by _you people_?" Nicky asks, trying hard to sound offended. "You know they can easily go back to the Frosty Palace and get another milkshake and I could just let them because apparently they are _my people_ now."

"God, you're still as big of a smartass as ever," Kaylie sighs.

"It's good to see you too, Princess," Nicky smirks.

Kaylie's face softens when she finally looks up at his face and it just makes him smile even wider. Nicky goes in for a hug, but then he takes in her appearance and pulls away before they get too close. It's reminiscent of their awkward almost-hug outside the Rock before he left for Denver. He instantly shies away and gives her a coy smile.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up," Nicky says, nodding towards the Denver Elite building. "There's a water hose on the side of the gym. I'd bring you inside, but Coach will probably blow a gasket. The last time this girl got Milkshake Faced, she ran into the gym, got her ass verbally kicked and had to clean up after every practice for a week."

"Sounds like someone took pointers from Sasha," Kaylie says, thinking about that one time they went to that kegger and Sasha not only made them condition, but clean on their day off. "And what is this Milkshake Face thing? That doesn't even rhyme."

"Does it have to?" Nicky asks as they walk side by side. Laughing softly to himself, he motions to her face still sticky with strawberry streaks. "Regardless, it's an accurate description, no?"

Ignoring his point, Kaylie goes on to question, "So why exactly do you waste perfectly good milkshakes?"

"You know that show about glee club where they sing and give people slushy facials? Well, at Denver Elite, we throw milkshakes."

"Spoken like a true Denver Elitist."

"So what if I am?" Nicky asks defensively. "We can't be friends anymore?"

"Honestly, Nicky, were we even friends to begin with?"

Not knowing how to answer her, Nicky looks at the faucet and bends down to twist the metal handle. The green snake-like water hose jumps to life and before Kaylie can reach it, Nicky snatches the hose away from her. He aims at Kaylie and she gasps the moment the frigid water hits her. Her lips part and her brows furrow and Nicky can't contain his laughter. He can just imagine what she looked like when she first got Milkshake Faced.

"You could have warned me that the water is freezing!" she screeches.

"How was I supposed to know?" he asks innocently.

As Kaylie closes her eyes and lets the clean water caress her skin, ridding her of the gooey milkshake, Nicky can't seem to take his eyes off her. It's the way she pulls off the elastic band and lets her hair spill down her shoulders, collecting water. It's the way she thrusts her fingers through her hair and lets her hands glide down her probably soft and supple skin. Her clothes are soaking wet and plastered to her, outlining her figure and hugging her tight. Finally realizing the way he's practically leering, Nicky clears his throat and looks away.

"Any day now, Kaylie."

"Like you aren't enjoying this, pervert," Kaylie says back.

Nicky's eyes shoot back to her face, but he sees her eyes closed just as it had been when he was, ahem, staring. She didn't see him, did she?

They don't talk for the rest of the time she finishes showering off. Once she gives him the okay, Nicky turns off the water and goes to his gym bag, pulling out a towel. After his first week at Denver Elite, Nicky quickly learned to bring a towel and two extra pairs of clothes and shoes just incase a rumor about him got out of hand and made someone angry (it happens more than you'd think) or someone feeling brave surprise attacks him with chocolate.

Nicky tosses her the towel and Kaylie murmurs a quiet thanks.

"The one time I clean out my car and leave my gym bag at home," Kaylie grumbles.

"I've got a clean shirt and shorts in my bag," Nicky suggests, leaning against the side of the gym. "It should tie you over until you get home. You're on your own with explaining it to your parents. What are you doing in Denver anyways?"

"Random meeting with Ellen Beals to talk about my future as the National Champion and the leader of the national team and blah blah blah," Kaylie says, blowing out an exaggerated sigh.

"You could have texted me and said you were coming," Nicky says. "I could have…intervened or maybe intercepted or acted as your body guard or something."

"I didn't think I'd need a body guard," she says. "Plus, it's not like you would have taken a milkshake to the face for me. Would you?"

Nicky shrugs and kicks at the gravel. "Do you want the shirt and shorts or what?"

Kaylie lets his topic change slide and gives him a grateful nod. Nicky sneaks her in through the back of the gym. While she's changing in the bathroom, Nicky guards the door, blocking it with his masculine frame while fiddling with his phone. He isn't exactly surprised to see another text message from Kelly.

_People r starting 2 talk. _

Nicky just rolls his eyes and messages her back. _When do people not talk?_

_Touché. No one is pissed at u for hanging with her. Actually u should bring her around more often. Milkshake Facing an enemy is even more fun than Milkshake Facing ur own. _

Nicky scowls. _You need to get out more, KP. _

Nicky snaps his phone closed as Kaylie comes out of the bathroom.

"How do I look?" Kaylie asks, twirling in a circle. Her hair is down and still moist, slightly curling at the tips. Her figure is completely lost in one of his simple, white t-shirt and black basketball shorts.

"I think it's the first time I've seen you not wearing pink," Nicky teases.

Kaylie glares and slaps his arm.

"No, wait, I think you missed a spot," Nicky says. He leans in to brush his fingers over her cheek and somehow his long digits end up in her hair. Kaylie rests her back against a wall and Nicky stands in front of her, their faces close and noses gently brushing. His dark eyes move from her big brown doe eyes to her soft, naked lips and then back.

"I—I didn't miss a spot, did I?" Kaylie breathes. Her voice is soft and thick with lust.

Nicky's lips gently pull to one side. "Maybe."

"The Rock kinda sucks without you," Kaylie says, letting her fingers splay over his chest.

"Yeah," Nicky chuckles huskily. "I kinda missed you too."

Seeing her anxiety mixed with their shared longing, Nicky can't help, but smile. He can't say he hasn't had dreams of this moment and that he hasn't woken up in the middle of the night with a foggy image of her in his head, with her name on his lips. Being with her now, sharing breathing space, barely breathing, suffocated by nerves, is something much more powerful and nerve-racking. It's real.

Before their lips meet, Nicky's phone rings. Kaylie almost jumps and Nicky jerks away. Kaylie awkwardly looks down and purses her lips as Nicky goes to check his phone.

_Kelly Parker. _Of course.

Nicky accesses the text and finds an audio attachment.

_My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge_

Nicky quickly snaps his phone closed, refusing to let that go on any longer. He can just imagine all of them hanging out at the Frosty Palace, sending off that text message and high-fiving each other. He rolls his eyes, only the slightest bit amused. Only the slightest bit.

"Wow," Kaylie murmurs. "Way to ruin a moment. That could not be a coincidence."

Nicky sighs, pressing his hand into the wall beside her head and leaning there. "Don't think too much of it. Just Kelly thinking she's funny."

Kaylie crosses her arms and lifts her dark brows. "So are you and Kelly Parker like…friends?"

It's something Nicky has asked himself before and he doesn't really know. Usually friends spend a ridiculous amount of time together and that's what Kelly and him do. Then again, you're supposed to be able to trust your friend and Nicky wouldn't tell Kelly certain things even if she held him at gunpoint.

Looking away from Kaylie, still not knowing how to answer her question, Nicky lets that wall back up. Grunting, he throws his own question at her. "I don't ask you about Austin Tucker do I?"

Shock colors Kaylie's face and Nicky just waits for the repercussion.

"Wow," Kaylie says again. "That was the furthest thing from the answer I wanted to hear."

Before Nicky can apologize or explain himself (where to start, he doesn't know) Kaylie ducks under his arm and walks away.

"Kaylie!" he shouts, chasing after her.

Kaylie walks out the door and stops, startled to see a girl with a Styrofoam cup. She braces herself for another Milkshake Face, but at the last minute, she feels Nicky grab her arm and wedge his body protectively in front of her. With her forehead resting between his shoulder blades, Kaylie feels Nicky tense and suspects he's been hit with the milkshake. There's a feminine gasp, probably from the thrower and the silence that follows is deadly.

It's a girl, surprisingly not Kelly Parker. "Shit, Nicky! Why the fuck did you get in the way?"

"Riley. Just _go_."

"Don't have to tell me twice…Sorry again, Nicky!"

When the silence returns, Kaylie finally moves from behind Nicky and sees that it's only the two of them standing behind the gym. She looks at Nicky and smiles a bit, watching his tongue dark out across his lips, tasting the cold, sweet liquid. After taking a moment to pull out her phone and snap a picture of him, Kaylie moves to his side, careful to avoid the milkshake splatter, unzipping his gym bag and bringing that towel back out.

"Proof enough I'd take a milkshake for you?" Nicky asks, letting the strawberry pool in his mouth.

"Yes. I am very impressed," Kaylie beams, carefully dabbing his face with the corner of the towel. "I guess chivalry isn't dead."

"And you better believe it," Nicky says, finally taking the towel and wiping it across his face. "Strawberry, seriously? Chocolate, okay. I've been hit with chocolate before, but strawberry?"

Kaylie laughs. "Why? Do the flavors have some sort of symbolism? That's stupid."

Nicky laughs, sounding a little nervous. "Yeah…stupid." He cleans up his cheeks and rubs the towel through his hair. "So way to interrupt a fight, huh? Now _that_ couldn't have been coincidence. I don't think the universe likes it when we fight, Kaylie."

"We weren't fighting," she says. "Just…arguing like we always do."

"Listen, I know how the Rock gymnasts feel about Denver Elite. I've had the pleasure of training around both Rock Rebels and Denver Elitists and I get why you might have a personal vendetta against the place with Marty and Kelly and everything that's happened, but," Nicky sighs, "Marty and Kelly have never done anything to me and, if we're being mature here, I don't have reason to hate them."

Kaylie playfully pouts. "But you're supposed to be _Team Kaylie_…"

Nicky just chuckles and lets his hands fall to her hips, pulling her closer. She doesn't pull away and that's the biggest sign of their almost-fight being forgotten that he's going to get from her. "Choosing teams is overrated anyways."

Kaylie's face crinkles and her eyes dart down to where her firm body is pressed against his. "I hope you know the strawberry milkshake from the shirt you're wearing is seeping into your clean shirt I'm wearing."

"I don't really mind," Nicky says, drawing even closer. "I'm sorry I mentioned Tucker."

Kaylie rolls her eyes and brings her hand to his jaw. "It's fine. Just know you don't have anything to worry about and if you and Kelly Parker braid each other's hair and go to Bieber concerts together then I can't stop you…just as long as you're happy here."

"Yeah, I am and no to the braiding and no to whatever Bieber is," Nicky says, making her giggle. "Despite all the clothes that get ruined by getting Milkshake Faced from time to time and missing you, I do like it here. Now, if it'll kill your spotless reputation with your _T-Bird friends_ to be seen with me, I get it."

Kaylie shakes her head. "Nicky, just shut up."

"Right. I almost forgot. You dated _Carter Anderson_," he playfully winces. "Your reputation must not mean _that_ much to you."

Glaring, Kaylie grabs the towel hanging over his shoulder and smacks him with it. Nicky just tightens his arms around her, rubbing his sticky cheek against hers, making Kaylie squirm and try to escape from his hold.

"Nicky, quit it!" Kaylie hollers. "Now I need to go home. If my dad found out any of this happened, he'd probably kill me…and then those girls with the milkshakes…and then you."

"But I'll see you again, won't I?" he asks hopefully. "You can swing back into Denver and we can go for a milkshake or something."

"Oh yeah, and have a repeat of this right here?" Kaylie asks motioning between them. "I'll pass."

"But I can at least kiss you goodbye, right?" he asks with that charming, boyish grin. "I did step in front of a milkshake for you."

"That you did." Kaylie nods. "It was very sweet."

"Just don't get used to it."

Nicky places his hand beneath her chin and tilts her face until she's looking into his eyes. When he has her trapped in a gaze, Nicky lays his hand back on her cheek and slowly brings his mouth towards hers. Rolling her eyes, Kaylie just takes his face and yanks him towards her, covering his lips with hers. Nicky is taken aback when he feels her mouth moving against his in a kiss so long overdue. He slides his arm around her tiny waist and presses her close to him, kissing her back with just as much fervor.

"Hmm," Nicky rasps, when they gently pull away. "You taste like a strawberry milkshake."

"Funny. So do you."

_Fini_

_

* * *

_

**Author's note: **If it isn't already apparent, I love Kelly Parker. Can we get her onto the Characters list on this site? I think if Ike is there then KP definitely needs to be too. Did I miss something or did they not even mention her in the final episode? I know she's filming Mean Girls 2 (seriously, Nicole Anderson, seriously?) but a mention would have been nice.

**#SPOILER **How did you like the season finale? AHAHA so when that Austin/Kaylie convo with her parents happened, this testing thing came on my TV with this loud, blaring siren so I missed the whole thing. The world just doesn't want me to like KayAus. I assume he made some big romantic gesture and her dad threw him out, right?

I didn't like how they did that with the anorexia storyline. No Ronnie bringing up how she found the stashed food (which when it does come out, will totally break any chance of salvaging their marriage)? No Kelly to say she knew while everyone, including Kaylie's friends and family didn't notice? I know they'll probably address all this in the rest of the season, but for now, Plot holes! Then they had that big, dramatic lead up and she just falls into Austin's arms? If you're gonna go there, especially with something like anorexia, then _go there_. Disappointment, man.

For me, Payson and Sasha totally stole this episode, though. All of their scenes are just so genuine and honest. Payson is my favorite Rock Girl so I'm so glad she made the Worlds team. Oh and I want to see the girls Pet Cemetery Lauren's mom. Haha

**Pimping**: Turns out there are more Kaylicky stories! **HOLDthisTHREAD **wrote a story called **"Once More With Feeling"** and it is fantastic and has potential. It is rated **M** (that stands for mature ;]) which is why it doesn't show up in the regular feed. I'm asking all my Kaylicky shippers out there, or people who just enjoy good writing, to help me get us an update!

To get over all the depression from the season finale (though it doesn't even hold a candle to Grey's Anatomy - How did that not win an Emmy?) I suggest you read **Sexting** by **Creatively Licensed B** and **Slutty Oompa Loompa and the Confrontation** by **Romance Novel**. It's about time we got some MIOBI humor.

This author's note is ridiculous. Review please!


End file.
